Changer les choses : Chapitres spéciaux
by Elicassidy
Summary: Chapitres écrits pendant mes gros problèmes de page blanches qui retracent les vies des personnages principaux et secondaires, leur passé, leurs sentiments. J'espère que ces chapitres vont vous plaire autant que l'histoire à laquelle ils se rattachent même si ils sont moins ambitieux :)
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à toutes (et salut à toi aussi éventuel petit homme perdu)**

**Chose promis chose due : Les chapitres spéciaux de "Changer les choses" sont enfin là et j'espère vraiment que ces petits textes, qui m'ont aidés dans les moments ou l'inspiration disparaissait, vont vous plaire autant que la fic à laquelle ils sont rattachés.**

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre Spécial 1 : Marianne Elysia Rosewald

Du haut de ses six ans Marianne Elysia Rosewald gambadait gaiment dans les jardins somptueux de la majestueuse demeure de ses parents. Elle avait descendu en courant les trois étages qui séparaient sa chambre du rez de chaussée. Dans le vestibule illuminé par le soleil du midi elle avait lancé la main au personnel de maison sans cesser sa course folle.

Elle avait six ans et c'était l'été : rien ne pouvait entamer sa bonne humeur.

Des sucreries succulentes dans les poches et son sourire qui faisait fondre n'importe qui sur les lèvres Marianne Elysia pénétra dans « la forêt de fleurs ». Cet espace immensément vaste que sa mère avait fait construire avant sa naissance. Des haies plus grandes fleurissaient de roses royales, de lys aussi blancs que la neige et toute sorte de fleurs au parfum délicieux. Ce jardin où les adultes venaient se reposer était son terrain de jeu.

Non loin de la fontaine se tenait une femme à la peau noire, aux grands yeux jaunes que l'enfant aurait pu qualifier de tristes si elle y avait prêté plus d'attention. Mais concentrée sur la saveur magique du chocolat qui fondait dans sa bouche la jeune dragon céleste ne prêta pas plus d'attention à cette femme qu'à la paire de chaussette qu'elle avait retiré quelques minutes plus tôt pour enfiler des sandalettes.

Alors qu'elle approchait de la fontaine la femme s'agenouilla sur son passage et baissa les yeux. Habituée à cette étrange coutume la petite fille passa près d'elle et sauta dans la fontaine en hurlant de joie. L'eau était fraîche sur sa peau rendue brûlante par le soleil.

Une enfant à peine plus petite qu'elle gazouilla en ramenant un caillou brillant à la femme toujours agenouillée. Marianne Elysia posa ses yeux sur cette enfant qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle portait des bracelets de métal à ses poignets et un collier comme la plupart de ceux qui servaient la noble maison Rosewald. Un instant Marianne Elysia se demanda en quoi cette petite fille pouvait être utile aux travaux ménagers puis elle vit la femme l'attraper pour la forcer à s'agenouiller au sol.

En la voyant la petite fille détourna le regard et fixa le sol, sa main dans celle de sa maman. Curieuse la petite dragon céleste, ses beaux cheveux nattés voletant dans son dos, sortit les pieds de la fontaine et alla face à la dame et à la petite fille. L'enfant tremblait.

Tu veux un bonbon ? Demanda Marianne Elysia à la petite aux cheveux noirs tout en fouillant la poche de sa robe.

Mademoiselle est trop bonne, répondit la mère. Mais nous ne pouvons accepter un tel présent.

Pourquoi ? Questionna la petite noble, la tête penchée sur le côté.

Nous sommes indignes de la générosité de sa sainteté Marianne Elysia, répondit la femme en gardant les yeux rivés sur le sol.

Mais moi je veux juste une amie ! S'exclama Marianne en souriant de façon angélique.

Elle était retournée près de la fontaine tous les jours jusqu'à ce qu'enfin la petite fille accepte un bonbon et même de lui adresser un faible « merci sa sainteté ».

Deux semaines plus tard, cachées derrière des rosiers elles jouaient à la poupée à l'abri des adultes. Il n'y avait plus Marianne Elysia Rosewald et Nijyuusan, juste deux enfants, deux petites filles qui pouponnaient et parlaient comme des égales.

Mais Nijyuusan, la vingt troisième enfant illégitime de sa sainteté Rosewald ne verrai jamais tomber les premiers flocons. Même à l'abri des barrières de roses Charlos, le grand frère de Marianne Elysia, les avait trouvées.

Dès lors la petite dragon céleste s'était murée dans le silence, refusant de quitter sa chambre, seul endroit encore où elle pouvait éviter de voir les monstres qui composaient sa famille. Elle leur ferait payer leur ignominie un jour, à son frère, à son père et à tous les nobles mondiaux qui osaient ainsi prendre la vie de pauvres enfants qui n'avaient que pour seuls tord d'être moins bien nés.

Elle ferait bouger les choses, pas comme le tentaient vainement les révolutionnaires et les Pirates. Elle serait une Marine, une Marine respectable qui punirait les monstres qui vivaient dans les châteaux dorés. Sa sœur avait cruellement été prénommée Nijyuusan mais elle avait le nom de sa mère. Sa mère qui l'avait vu mourir avant d'être elle même tuée.

En leur mémoire elle ne serait plus sa Sainteté Marianne Elysia Rosewald. Elle serait Maria Korpol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quoi ? Qu'entend-je ? Le chapitre spécial 2 est enfin là ? Mais c'est merveilleux !**

**Cette fois-ci, je vous présente un tout petit OS sur Sasha du point de vue de Law.**

**Chapitre Spécial 2 : Sasha Pirès**

De Sasha Pirès c'était encore le pirate Trafalgar Law qui pourrait le mieux en parler. Il avait connu cette femme alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant insouciante et téméraire, il l'avait vu grandir, devenir plus forte, plus jolie aussi que ce que laissait présager son visage maculé de crasse et de blessures.

Sasha Pirès était, aux yeux de son plus ancien ami, une femme rancunière, égoïste, idiote, téméraire au langage peu enviable et aux manières rustres. C'était une sacrée conasse qui savait enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie aussi facilement que dans du beurre fondu. C'était elle qui lui avait appris à frapper là où ça faisait mal et malgré des années de piraterie il n'était pas sûr de l'égaler dans ce domaine.

Mais il savait aussi, mieux que personne, qu'elle avait peur du noir, de l'orage et par dessus tout de la solitude. Elle avait passé des années à s'accrocher à un enfant mourant, à faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour lui venir en aide.

Il savait aussi qu'il lui avait brisé le cœur le jour où il était parti et il aurait préféré se poignarder lui même plutôt que de retourner sur Greely pour faire face à ses larmes. C'est pourquoi il n'était jamais retourné sur North Blue.

Et il avait fallu que cette conasse idiote et rancunière s'enrôle dans la Marine, qu'elle devienne une ennemie et qu'elle le rencontre le jour de sa nomination comme capitaine corsaire.

Quand il l'avait bousculé dans le couloir sans encore savoir que c'était elle il avait été séduit par la vue de ces yeux gris si uniques, c'est ce qui l'avait poussé à s'excuser. Comme si sa conscience l'avait poussé à présenter des excuses à Sasha pour l'avoir abandonnée.

Dans la salle de réunion il avait regardé cette femme soucieuse qui était censée prendre des notes mais qui avait oublié de le faire. Il avait été séduit par cette version adulte de l'adolescente qu'il avait abandonné. C'est pourquoi il l'avait taquiné.

Mais quand la vice-amiral Tsuuru avait prononcé son nom il était tombé de haut. Dès qu'ils furent seul à seul il eut peur de la voir pleurer, de l'entendre lui faire des reproches sur ce qu'il avait osé lui faire. Elle n'en avait rien fait, pas de la façon qu'il craignait du moins pourtant il voyait clairement qu'elle lui en voulait encore.

Elle lui avait à peine parlé, avait songé aux apparences avant les sentiments. A ses obligations avant lui.

Elle savait où frapper pour faire mal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà un petit tour d'horizon du passé de Miles (calmez vos cris de fangirls les filles, ça lui ferait trop plaisir :))**

**Chapitre spécial 3 : Sergent Miles**

Il y avait une fêlure chez le sergent Thomas Miles, à peine visible mais elle était bel et bien présente. Les regards les plus affutés savaient reconnaitre la souffrance dans les yeux les plus rieurs. Dès le départ il avait été clair pour Tsuuru que cet enfant embarqué sur West Blue en avait certainement vu un peu trop dans sa si courte vie.

Il y en avait toujours eu dans la Marine, de ses jeunes qui changeaient de vie avec une soif de justice, de vengeance mais elle en avait vu rarement d'aussi seuls.

Miles n'avait pas eu la chance de grandir dans une belle maison auprès de parents aimants. Sa mère, serveuse dans un bar avait une très fâcheuse tendance à boire quand à son père, qui avait ce même défaut, avait comme qui dirait la main trop leste. C'était pour cela qu'à huit ans à peine Miles, la lèvre fendue et la pommette d'une charmante couleur prune avait quitté la maison familiale.

La vie n'était pas tendre avec les enfants des rues. Chaque jour était une lutte infernale pour trouver un abris d'où personne ne viendrait le chasser et où il pourrait se nourrir de ce que des gens bienveillants avaient bien voulu lui laisser en sortant du super-marché.

Si les journées étaient dures les nuits étaient bien pires. Moments truffés de monstres qui cherchaient à lui faire du mal, à le vendre au plus offrant. Il n'avait pu s'en sortir qu'en dormant là où personne ne viendrait jamais le chercher. L'idée lui était venue un jour de pluie tandis qu'un marchand avait tenté de le fusiller après qu'il ait volé une viennoiserie sur son stand.

La seule échappatoire pour le garçon avait été de soulever une plaque d'égout à la force de ses bras maigrelets. Il s'était durement écrasé sur un rebord de béton. Ça puait tant qu'il sentit immédiatement son estomac se soulever mais dans ces conduits malodorants et sales il trouva une alcôve dans un mur. Si petite qu'il devait s'y recroqueviller pour dormir.

C'est dans ce trou creusé dans le tunnel qu'il avait mangé son croissant en reniflant bruyamment, les larmes sur ses joues creuses.

Un jour il quitterait cette ile qui ne lui avait apporté que du malheur et quand il serait adulte il ne laisserai pas un seul enfant subir ce que lui avait vécu en dix ans de vie. Il s'en fit la promesse. Il changerai le monde et mènerait la vie dure à toutes les mères alcooliques, à tous les pères violents, à tous les marchands fous qui préféraient bruler la nourriture plutôt que de la distribuer à ceux qui vivaient dehors.

Dès ses premières sorties de la base il avait fait une affaire personnelle de veiller à ce que chaque enfant ait un toit au dessus de la tête. Miles n'usait que peu de son salaire, préférant le redistribuer aux orphelinats, lui, ne manquait de rien. La Marine lui avait fourni un toit, de la nourriture, un lit plus que confortable à son gout et au fil d'un certain temps il s'était composé une famille. Une famille aussi blessée que lui mais qui lui avait fait remonter la pente avec plus ou moins de douceur.

C'était pour un membre de sa famille qu'il courait en direction du palais de Dressrosa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut à tous, **

**La section des chapitres spéciaux reprend vie !**

**Au programme cette semaine : Deux chapitres écrit il y a pas mal de temps (comme tous mes chapitres en fait -_-) mais qui, je pense pourront vous plaire.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre Spécial 4 : Dans un bar enfumé**

Perdue dans ses pensée Sasha observait avec une grande attention les volutes de fumée de sa cigarette s'écraser contre celles, bien plus épaisses, qui s'échappaient des trois cigares que le Marine avait entre les dents. L'odeur âcre des cigares emplissaient la salle, elle trouvait cette odeur reposante. Puissante mais reposante, un peu comme l'homme à ses côtés. Du coin de l'oeil elle le vit vider d'un trait une nouvelle choppe de bière. Pour un vieux il avait de l'endurance avec la boisson.

Sortant un billet de la poche de son pantalon elle fit signe au barman de la resservir.

\- T'as pas un peu trop bu, gamine ?

Pour toute réponse elle leva vers lui ses yeux gris en fronçant à peine les sourcils. Il obtempéra et posa devant elle un nouveau verre rempli d'un alcool fort et transparent. Elle en but une gorgée, savourant la chaleur de ce breuvage qui réchauffait sa gorge meurtrie par son chagrin réprimé encore une fois.

Sasha ferma les yeux, faisant abstraction des chansons grivoises, des conversations d'ivrognes et ne pensa qu'à l'odeur des cigares si apaisante. Sans y penser elle porta une nouvelle cigarette à ses lèvres puis chercha son briquet dans l'amas de poches que formait son pantalon.

Une flamme se forma devant son visage, elle accepta que le Marine allume le cylindre blanc. Il écrasa ses mégots sur le bois du bar avant d'en porter trois nouveaux à sa bouche. Les coinçant entre ses dents. Il tourna ses yeux vers cette adolescente étrange qui le fixait depuis de longues minutes déjà.

\- T'as changé d'avis pour la Marine ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non.

Elle se mura à nouveau dans le silence. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, la plupart des clients du bar gisaient sur le sol, endormis comme des enfants. Smoker grogna contre leur nature trop fragile. Il détestait les hommes qui ne tenaient pas l'alcool. Pourtant lui même n'était plus totalement dans son état normal. Le fait était que la gamine à côté de lui ne ressemblait plus tellement à une gamine malgré ses joues rougies par l'ivresse. Le fait était aussi qu'il ne détournait pas de regard de sa poitrine depuis plusieurs secondes et qu'il n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne chose.

Sasha, l'esprit tout aussi embrumé que l'homme assis à côté d'elle, se sentait plus seule que jamais. Law était parti depuis trop longtemps et ses seules relations était les cris qu'elle échangeait avec ses collègues au port. Rien de très folichon.

Elle allait quitter cette île, abandonner cet orphelinat de malheur et ce bar miteux où elle passait ses soirées depuis trop de temps déjà. Elle fixa le Marine qui lui même fixait ses seins d'un air tranquille. Peu être les vapeurs d'alcool avaient-elles guidé ses gestes, c'était même certain. Et si son cerveau lui murmurait difficilement qu'elle ne devait pas céder à sa déprime, son corps, lui continua de bouger vers le type en uniforme bien trop vieux pour elle.

L'esprit tout aussi mou que celui de Sasha, Smoker ne bougea pas quand elle monta sur ses genoux, pas plus quand elle passa ses mains dans sa nuque. Il ne réagit que lorsqu'elle plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Hésitant, le barman avait fini par leur donner la clef d'une petite chambre à l'étage. Smoker avait ouvert la porte d'un coup de pied et l'avait refermé de la même façon. Sasha accrochée à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Sur le lit il lui retira son jean sans même penser à la rassurer ou à l'embrasser. Très vite, sans doute trop vite, elle fut nue sous lui. Sa peau pâle qui ne devait voir le soleil que rarement. Ses courbes pas tout à fait adultes se serraient contre son corps musclé.

Il aimait bien ses yeux, ils étaient durs et froids, insensibles. Et ils étaient restés ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il entre en elle de façon impériale. Il s'était arrêté net quand elle avait crié. Un cri duquel ressortait quelques sanglots. Pas de douleur physique, il savait reconnaître les cris causés par les blessures. Elle pleurait quelqu'un. Tandis qu'elle restait accrochée à sa nuque elle lui demanda de continuer.

**Le chapitre 5 arrive**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cjapitre Spécial 5 : Au revoir**

L'orage avait encore grondé cette nuit-là. Ouvrant les yeux Law découvrit le petit corps de Sasha à côté de lui. Roulée en boule sur le matelas elle serrait un pan de son tee-shirt entre ses doigts. Il hésita quelques instants à quitter le lit. Les pirates étaient arrivés la veille, ils repartiraient certainement dans la matinée et il ne pouvait pas laisser passer sa chance. Il devait encore aller à la mine voler de la dynamite.

Vissant son chapeau tacheté, souvenir de ses parents, sur sa tête il regardait sa seule amie. La première à l'avoir aimé, à l'avoir accepté alors qu'il était un monstre, un enfant de Flevance. Il avança une main vers ses longs cheveux en bataille qui dissimulaient encore son visage.

Elle allait pleurer, il le savait.

Elle lui manquerait, il ne voulait pas partir mais si il restait sur Greely quelqu'un finirait par prévenir le gouvernement qu'un garçon atteint de saturnisme traînait dans le coin et elle serait en danger. Il ne supporterai pas de perdre quelqu'un une nouvelle fois. Il ne pouvait pas rester et la voir pleurer sa mort prochaine, elle en avait assez fait pour lui et il était temps qu'elle se tourne vers quelqu'un d'autre qu'un garçon morose et malade qui n'en avait plus que pour deux ans tout au plus.

Il déglutit difficilement quand sa main quitta les cheveux sauvages qu'il aimait tant. Elle ronchonna dans son sommeil avant de ronfler. Il allait se retrouver seul mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il se pencha vers le visage caché, poussa doucement le rideau qui le cachait.

Il allait partir, certainement mourir, mais il ferait tomber quelques marines avant de clamser. Il aurait la satisfaction d'une petite vengeance pour ce qui était arrivé à sa famille, à Lamy. Et Sasha aurait une vie heureuse, loin de lui et de sa santé vacillante. Elle se trouverait un gentil garçon qui lui sourirait chaque fois qu'elle tournerait ses jolis yeux vers lui. Qui caresserait ses beaux cheveux sauvages. Un garçon qui reviendrait toujours.

La gorge nouée, les yeux brûlants il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de quitter le dortoir encore sombre.

Alors qu'il passait sa bombe autour de ses reins il espéra que Sasha était toujours bien au chaud dans son lit, qu'elle ne le verrai pas jouer les kamikaze, elle ne le supporterai pas et il ne supporterai pas de la voir dans un pareil moment. Si elle lui demandait de rester en chialant il resterait avec elle pour lui faire plaisir avant de regretter. Elle devait dormir encore une heure au moins. Juste une petite heure et il aurait débarrassé le plancher, emmenant avec lui sa maladie, sa tristesse et sa mort prochaine.

Il serait désormais un subordonné de Donquichotte Doflamingo, il allait quitter Greely et aider cette bande de pirates à tuer tous ceux qui avaient un rapport avec le gouvernement. Tous ceux qui avaient toléré le massacre de Flevance.

Sur le navire, pensant à sa nouvelle vie, il lança un dernier regard à la plage aux allures de banquise. Il lui sembla distinguer un amas de cheveux bruns volant follement. Elle devait pleurer.

**C'est tout pour cette semaine mais c'est promis : je reviendrai ! (lundi si j'arrête de trop profiter de mes vacances)**

**Elicassidy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut tout le monde,**

**Je suis enfin de retour avec des chapitres spéciaux.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre Spécial 6 : Derrière les barbelés**

Trois ans déjà que Law avait quitté Greely, la laissant seule dans la neige et le froid. Quelques temps après elle avait quitté l'orphelinat sans dire au revoir à personne. Elle ne supportait pas de rester dans ce lieu où out lui rappelait le seul ami qu'elle ait jamais eu.

La directrice avait bien essayé de la raisonner quand elle l'avait croisé un jour dans la rue mais la jeune fille s'était contentée de lui lancer son regard le plus mauvais, de lui faire un doigt d'honneur et de prendre la fuite. Depuis, elle dormait dans les containers du port pour se tenir à l'abri des tempêtes, les pêcheurs s'étaient pris d'affection pour elle et lui donnaient chaque jour de quoi manger et se changer. Ils avaient vu cette enfant jouer pendant des années avec le gamin qui était devenu pirate.

C'était un crève cœur de la voir chaque jour sortir de sa cachette, manger en silence puis partir dans les montagnes où traîner dans les rues. Plusieurs fois des femmes de marins étaient venues pour lui proposer un hébergement, elle avait toujours refusé avant de reprendre sa route.

Personne ne connaissait vraiment Sasha, depuis le départ de son seul ami elle était devenue sauvage et froide. C'est pourquoi le jour où, d'elle même elle était venue leur parler tandis qu'ils taquinaient le poisson, ils avaient eu un infime espoir qu'elle demande enfin de l'aide.

Au lieu de ça elle avait déplié une carte et montré un endroit qu'ils auraient tous voulu oublier. Elle pointait une ville désormais vide de tout qui se trouvait au sud de leur charmant patelin.

\- Je vais à Flevance.

\- T'es pas bien ?! Hurla le plus vieil homme. Tu sais ce qu'il y a là bas ? Tu sais ce que font les soldats à ceux qui y mettent les pieds ?!

\- Je m'en fou. Je dois y aller. C'est important.

\- Ne compte pas sur nous pour t'y emmener ! Tu restes ici. Si tu tiens tant à te faire tuer vas donc jouer dans les montagnes.

\- Je joue déjà dans les montagnes, lui rappela Sasha.

\- Peut être bien mais Flevance est hors de portée. C'est barricadé et entouré de barbelés.

\- Je veux juste savoir si vous voulez que je vous rapporte quelque chose.

Une liste de noms, d'adresse et de souvenirs dans la poche d'un anorak offert par le vieux pêcheur et un baluchon rempli de vivres confectionnés par les femmes elle était allé jusqu'aux montagnes en pensant à son but. Flevance n'était qu'à trois jours de marche.

Comme le vieux Oukr l'avait dit, la ville était entourée de barbelés et peuplée uniquement de quelques soldats tout autour. Rien qui l'effrayait. Elle retira son anorak en gardant sur elle la liste de souvenirs à récupérer et se glissa lentement sous les fils tranchants. Son corps maigrelet passa sans encombre tandis qu'elle poussa sur la pointe de ses pieds pour avancer en évitant les mouvements trop amples.

Silencieuse et plus discrète qu'un chat sauvage elle pénétra dans la ville en cherchant un point de repère. Oukr lui avait fait une description de la ville morte et un petit plan pour faciliter sa tâche. Elle trouva sans mal la place avec la boulangerie abandonnée. Elle y pénétra et se dirigea à l'étage.

Dans le noir et le calme, elle trouva l'appartement effrayant. Sur la table restaient encore les traces d'un dîner en famille qui n'avait jamais été fini. Elle dirigea son regard ailleurs, vers une vieille pendule qui avait connu des jours meilleurs et l'ouvrit. Comme prévu elle trouva là un paquet de lettres quelle fourra dans la poche ventrale de son pull. Elle quitta les lieux aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Elle avait beaucoup de choses à faire en une nuit.

La pire horreur cette nuit là ne fut pas les traces de sang séché qui parsemaient les murs ou les objets brisés lui offrant une vision lugubre de chaque maison dans laquelle elle s'introduisait. Les soldats qui faisaient leur tour de ronde ne lui faisaient même ni chaud ni froid. Roulée en boule dans un coin sombre de l'église brûlée, serrant dans sa main un médaillon caché sous une latte de parquet, elle pleurait sans faire de bruits.

Law lui avait dit que les soldats avaient attaqués sans que rien ne puisse les y préparer. C'était tout le contraire. Les habitants de Flevance savaient ce qui les attendait et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas y échapper. Le seul espoir qu'ils avaient eu était de laisser des souvenirs pour leurs famille, pour laisser une trace de leur existence réduite en cendres.

Malgré tout elle se releva, évita les tours de garde des soldats ivres et se dirigea vers l'hôpital détruit par un incendie. Elle plissa les yeux pour essayer d'y voir clair dans ces murs couverts de suie où tout se ressemblait, prenant garde à chacun de ses pas que le sol de s'effondre pas. Elle ouvrit chaque porte.

Elle se plaqua au sol près d'une fenêtre quand un soldat braqua une lampe de poche vers elle.

\- J'ai vu quelque chose !

\- Sûrement un animal errant, grogna son collègue. Y'a jamais personne qui vient ici à cause du saturnisme.

\- Si c'était si dangereux pourquoi on reste ici nous ?

\- T'as pas compris grand chose, le bleu, soupira l'homme. Viens donc t'en siffler une, ça te réchauffera.

Sasha avait posé de façon inconsciente sa main sur son cœur. Il battait nettement plus vite. Elle savait déjà que le saturnisme n'était pas contagieux elle avait passé bien assez de temps collée à Law pour le découvrir mais elle n'était pas la seule à le savoir. Cette idée la révolta.

Les Marines savaient et pourtant ils avaient osé détruire la vie de toute une population, anéantir leur existence sans même se révolter. Jamais elle n'aurait pu faire une chose pareille.

Sa colère ne fut que plus intense quand, enfin, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. La chambre de Lamy. Personne n'était venu la chercher, la sortir de la chambre calcinée. Comme tant d'autres, réduite en petit tas de cendre et d'os elle attendait.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre Spécial 7 : Corazon**

Ahuri, le jeune adolescent regardait son kidnappeur faire le pitre comme le gros imbécile qu'il était. Il ne comprenait même pas comment un crétin pareil pouvait être fier de son fruit inutile. Quel intérêt d'avoir le fruit du silence si il ne s'en servait que pour péter et se moquer de Law une fois que l'odeur nauséabonde gagnait ses narines ?

Il ne comprenait pas Corazon, que ce soit en ce qui concerne son fruit du démon ou lui. Il avait rejoint Doflamingo pour se venger une bonne fois pour toute du gouvernement, pour tuer le plus de soldats possible avant d'être entraîné par la maladie et ce, loin de la seule à avoir réussi à le faire sourire.

Il regarda l'homme qui l'accompagnait s'incendier une nouvelle fois en allumant sa cigarette. Vraiment un boulet celui-là.

\- Il y a un grand hôpital tout près d'ici.

Law soupira. Ils avaient déjà fait le tour de presque tous les hôpitaux et à chaque fois ça c'était soldé de la même manière : il n'était aux yeux du monde qu'un monstre blanc. Celui qu'il fallait éliminer à tout prix. Il n'en pouvait plus de se voir rappeler sa maladie et tout ce qu'il avait perdu.

\- Je ne veux pas y aller, marmonna-t-il.

\- Tu es jeune ! Tu n'as pas le droit de te laisser mourir sans rien tenter !

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés Corazon l'avait frappé dans le but de lui faire le plus de mal possible. Pour se venger Law l'avait poignardé. Il ne méritait pas qu'on se donne tant de peine pour lui qui n'était qu'un monstre de haine. Un monstre de Flevance à éliminer au plus vite avant qu'il ne fasse plus de dégâts.

Pour ses parents, sa sœur, ses amis et pour tous ceux qui avaient été abattus comme du bétail il se battrait jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Rejoindre la Donquichotte Familly était la meilleure chose qu'il avait fait. Grâce aux pirates il pourrait faire tomber un maximum de soldats, donner un coup de pied dans la fourmilière qu'était le gouvernement.

Il avait des choses à faire et Corazon le retardait dans ses plans. Aucun médecin ne pourrait lui venir en aide, aucun ne le souhaitait de toute façon.

Une nouvelle fois Law avait fuit, les larmes roulant sur ses joues chaque jour plus blanches, il ne pouvait plus supporter la peur qu'il inspirait aux autres. A l'idée que des soldats puissent venir l'abattre.

Les genoux remontés sur sa poitrine, son bonnet tacheté enfoncé sur sa tête, il essayait de ravaler ses pleurs alors que Corazon arrivait près de lui.

\- On finira par trouver, murmura l'homme en se laissant tomber près de lui.

\- Les gens ont peur de moi, répondit Law. Laisses moi crever !

\- Il y a, en ce bas monde, de bonnes personnes qui feront tout pour t'aider, assura l'adulte.

L'adolescent plaça son visage dans ses bras pour cacher les larmes qui revenaient au galop.

\- Je viens d'une ville où vivaient de bonnes personnes, s'entendit-il dire. Il y avait même la personne la plus gentille et serviable au monde... Je ne pouvais pas la laisser me voir mourir.

Son bienfaiteur avait placé une main sur son épaule en une tape amicale.

\- Elle est jolie ?

Law avait doucement hoché la tête.

\- Alors, quand on t'aura guéri, je t'emmènerai la voir.

Cette simple conversation avait ouvert les yeux de Law sur cet imbécile qui l'avait écarté de Doflamingo. Cora-san était quelqu'un de bon avec ses secrets. Lui aussi voulait mettre un coup de pied dans la fourmilière, à sa façon.

Après ça, il avait été plus facile pour l'adolescent de placer sa confiance en cet homme maladroit qui menait une double vie. Ni tout à fait au service de la Marine, ni tout à fait à celui de son frère.

\- Tu ne dois pas retourner auprès de mon frère, lui dit Cora une nouvelle fois tandis qu'ils mangeaient aux pieds d'un arbre.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce que ça pouvait changer qu'il retourne ou pas auprès du capitaine corsaire, qu'il s'appelle ou non Trafalgar D Water Law ou juste Trafalgar Law ne changeait rien. Sasha le lui avait bien assez répété pendant des années. Un simple nom ne changeait pas qui il était : un adolescent mourant rêvant de faire payer ses crimes à la Marine de la façon la plus violente possible.

Mais désormais, il comprenait. Cora-san avait eu raison sur toute la ligne. Doflamingo était malade, il fallait l'arrêter et il le ferait, grâce à Chapeau de Paille. Le D allait assurément déclencher une tempête dans le monde. Une tempête qui renverserait tout sur son passage.


End file.
